1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for industrial washing of various foodstuffs such as fruits and vegetables, and more particularly, to an improved apparatus for industrial washing of several different types of foodstuffs, ranging from various plant products to fish among others.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a number of devices in the prior art directed toward industrial cleaning of fruits and vegetables prior to packaging the fruits and vegetables for the retail marketplace. These devices typically receive newly harvested plant product, then process the plant product for cleaning and performing other processing prior to packaging the plant product for the retail marketplace. These devices comprise substantially large, robust pieces of machinery that may be wholly, or partially, automated.
The prior art washing devices usually include a plant product receiving area for receiving the newly harvested plant products and a processing assembly coupled to the receiving area. The processing assembly may include a washing assembly that consists of a plant product conveyance assembly containing circulating water for removing dirt, insecticides, and other undesired particulate matter from the plant products. A drying assembly may optionally be coupled to the washing assembly for drying the cleansed plant products prior to packing the plant product for distribution to retail marketplaces.
A number of such devices are disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,888, to Harlow, discloses an apparatus for washing plant products. The disclosed apparatus includes a table structure mounted for rotation about an upright axis. The table structure comprises a produce supporting top adapted to retain the produce thereon. The top is coarsely apertured so that when water is sprayed at produce retained on the top, as the water detaches waste from the produce, the apertures are sufficiently large to enable removal of the waste from the table top. The apparatus includes water spraying means, means for rotating the table, and a pan that is configured to prevent exit of the waste through a water discharge outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,945, to Weisser, is directed to a flood cell apparatus for conveying and processing materials for washing conveying, and processing vegetables and the like. The flood cell comprises an inclined tank that has a rounded bottom, a closed inlet end, and an open outlet end. The outlet end is upraised relative to the inlet end to define a flood level over which liquid introduced into the tank, leaves the tank. Nozzles direct streams of water under pressure from the inlet end of the tank toward the outlet end for impelling vegetables toward the outlet end. The nozzles create turbulence in the water for cleaning the vegetables. Waste material is detached from the vegetables and moves toward the inlet end where a waste outlet is provided for removing the waste, while the vegetables are moving toward the outlet end of the apparatus.
Another device for washing produce is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,131, to Medlock. The disclosed washer includes an elongated open top tank that contains water. The tank has a loading end and an opposing exit end. A plurality of outlet nozzles are positioned transversely across the tank and are spaced along the full length thereof above the water line. A plurality of baffles are positioned in the tank in a staggered arrangement. The nozzles and baffles, along with the water in the tank, coact to draw produce loaded into the tank completely underwater. The produce is moved in an agitating serpentine pattern as it is moved toward the exit end of the tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,544, to De Vergara, is directed to an apparatus for washing and drying of fruit. The apparatus causes fruit to pass through a series of water baths under the influence of water pressure, under a rinsing spray, and finally between jets of air for drying the fruit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,755, to Hill, discloses a method and apparatus for processing produce, and particularly fresh vegetables for salads. The disclosed apparatus includes a cleaning assembly the includes high pressure nozzles that spray chlorinated water at a desired storage temperature of the vegetables.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,711, to Crosset, discloses a method and apparatus for processing leafy vegetables, and particularly for drying leafy vegetables such as spinach. U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,478, to Entes, is directed to an apparatus for washing slices of a tuberous plant, such as potatoes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,116, to Valdespino, is directed to a food lift and U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,545, to Trotter, discloses a portable washing and spray assembly.
However, the various methods and apparatus of the prior art suffer from a number of disadvantages. One disadvantage common to the above enumerated prior art references, and specifically those apparatus directed toward cleaning leafy vegetables, is that they are not well suited for cleaning substantially large volumes of the leafy vegetables. Often, as these vegetables are being conveyed along the washing portion of the apparatus, the leafy vegetables collect and clog the washing portion of the apparatus. Operators are needed for monitoring and removing these clogs, which adds to the cost associated with processing of the vegetables.
Another disadvantage found in the prior art, is that as the plant product is conveyed along the washing portion of the apparatus, the plant product is often not completely submerged or not submerged for a sufficient time period. This usually results in the plant product not being adequately cleaned.
A further disadvantage of the prior art is, that the water spray nozzles spray water for cleaning of the vegetables under excessive pressure. This often causes the water to contact the plant product with enough force to damage the leaves of the plant products. Additionally disadvantageous of the prior art, is that it is often time consuming to drain and fill the water circulating through the plant product washing portion of the apparatus. This may cause operators of the apparatus to not replace the water at proper intervals, such as when the water becomes excessively dirty, resulting in the plant product passing through the washing portion, and again not being sufficiently cleaned. Another disadvantage is, that these industrial washing apparatuses are excessively large and consume unnecessary quantities of workspace.
Another known disadvantage common to the prior art industrial processing apparatus is, that each industrial washing apparatus is configured for cleaning only a particular food product or very similar food products. For example, a prior industrial apparatus configured for washing tuberous plants, such as potatoes, is not suited for industrial washing of dissimilar plant products, such as leafy vegetables. If a user were to attempt cleaning of leafy vegetables, is such a configured apparatus, damage to the vegetables and insufficient cleaning thereof may result.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved apparatus for industrial washing of foodstuffs that is capable of sufficiently cleaning large volumes several different types of foodstuffs.